The present invention relates generally to detachable fasteners and more particularly to a single member, doubly articulated, cam action fastener which may be manipulated into and out of holding engagement with openings of different sizes and shapes disposed in panels, walls, abutting surfaces of varying thicknesses or maintain thereagainst a surface mounted device such as a hanger, hook, strap holder, or the like.